


Avengers RBB 2014 Art Master Post

by johanirae, ninemoons42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Miniaturization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Master Post for ninemoons42 fic "The Amazing Tiny Winter Soldier!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers RBB 2014 Art Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amazing Tiny Winter Soldier!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171961) by [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae), [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



> Prompt art and Illustrations for ninemoons42's ARBB fic The Amazing Tiny Soldier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2171961
> 
> Go forth read and kudoes! :D

Prompt Comic

Illustration 1: Steve turns his head - just in time for Bucky to kiss him in that snug and warm and secret place between his cheek and his mouth. “I checked it twice before you showed up.”

Illustration 2: Steve feels his eyes widen when Bucky pats him on one cheek. Familiar warmth, familiar puckish look in his eyes, familiar sardonic affection in the lines around his mouth. 

Illustration 3: This is how Steve finds himself with his arms full of Bucky, who is currently doing a very good impression of a koala who’s found a particularly nice eucalyptus tree to hang out in. His legs wound around Steve’s waist, and both of his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was great fun to work with ninemoons42, we've been fandom friends for so long :D I love her interpretation of my prompt!


End file.
